mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Andragor/Atomic World of Equestria - New Begining: Rozdział 1 część 1 (korekta)
Rozdział 1 Poznaj swój raj. Czasami, ruch w biurze ograniczał siętylko do kostki, która otoczona moją aurą, lekko muskała struny gitary. Odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy ponosiła tylko i wyłącznie trwałość schronu i rzeczy się w nim znajdujących. Kiedy mój Pip wyświetlił informację, że najwyższy czas zacząć robotę, szturchnąłem Riffa, który odłożył "Shoot and Kill magazine" i ruszył za mną do windy. W magazynie czekał już na nas Prankster, który jako jedyny uważał, że będą z nas kuce. - Cześć, wyglądacie jak żywe trupy. - Cze, Prank. - przywykł już do tego, że go tak nazywamy. - Powaga. Powinniście chyba wziąć urlop czy coś, bo wyglądacie jak żołnierze wracający z frontu. - Tak też się czujemy. Wpatrywanie się w ścianę lub książkę, nie należy do mega atrakcji. - Dobra wiecie co robić, hasła też znacie, więc do dzieła! Prank odszedł, a ja już ze spokojem wstukałem hasło do terminalu. Gdy drzwi z ledwo słyszalnym sykiem otworzyły się, skierowaliśmy swoje kroki w głąb hali. Namacałem dźwignię na ścianie i przestawiłem ją „w górę”. Naszym zmęczonym oczom ukazał się całkiem spory garaż w kształcie prostokąta z potężną windą na końcu. W rzędach, nieruchomo stały: czołgi M48 Patton, Fordy MUTT-y oraz ciężarówki M35 Cargo Truck. Teoretycznie sprzęt ten był tak stary, że nie powinno go tutaj być, ale w praktyce, były to niemalże nowe maszyny, a jedyne co trzymało te stalowe potwory na chodzie, to wielka troska techników (chodzi oczywiście o mnie i o Riffa). - I kolejne dwanaście godzin roboty. - westchnąłem, a moje uszy opadły – Ale jak się sprężymy, to jedenaście i pół. - Myślisz, że to kiedykolwiek wyjedzie na powierzchnię? Siląc się na bardzo uprzejmy ton odpowiedziałem. - Och, szanowny panicz Riff życzy sobie Pattona?! Prezentuję ten model ma może... pięćdziesiąt lat i zapas amunicji. Riff parsknął, a ja kontynuowałem. - Prędzej otworzą tu wyprzedaż tego syfu. W tym momencie mój ton znowu wrócił do tego sprzed paru minut, czyli... znudzonego. Po około dziesięciu godzinach konserwacji w milczeniu przerywanej tylko kwestiami w stylu "podaj francuza", usłyszeliśmy alarm, a moja głowa prawie została przytrzaśnięta przez maskę MUTT-a. Niespodziewanie, głos z interkomu oznajmił, że wszyscy technicy ( oczywiście znowu mają na myśli mnie i Riffa) mają się niezwłocznie stawić na poziomie T. „Poziom T” oznacza tylko jedno... stało się coś poważnego z elektryką. - Ten dzień nie jest normalny! Mój komentarz stracił znaczenie, gdy prawie krzyknąłem, zamykając maskę MUTTa. Dwa wezwania w ciągu JEDNEGO dnia!? Najszybciej jak potrafiliśmy, pokonaliśmy korytarz, który dzielił nas od wind, po drodze widząc mrugające światełka. Niechybnie oznaczało to spadek napięcia. Gdy dotarliśmy do wind, Riff wdusił przycisk, ale nie doczekaliśmy się żadnej reakcji. - Cholera! To dziadostwo nie działa! - Schodami! - powiedziałem to, jednocześnie otwierając drzwi prowadzące na schody. - Mutt, ten dzień jest posrany! Najpierw konserwacja tego syfu, a teraz awaria na poziomie T! - Wiem, a najgorsze, że ma to związek z energią! W moich oczach czaił się strach, ponieważ energię dla schronu dostarczało sześć potężnych reaktorów, a (miejmy nadzieję, że tylko) jeden z nich uległ awarii. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i nie będzie najmniejszego śladu po schronie. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Prankster rzucił nam dwa kombinezony Anty-Radiacyjne i krzyknął. - Gdzieście do cholery tyle byli!? - Winda się spierniczyła i musieliśmy schodami. - Aha, ok. Słuchajcie. Wejdę tam z wami, ponieważ mamy rozszczelnienie reaktora P-1 i wymaga on ręcznego chłodzenia, ale tym zajmuje się Atom Glow. - Prank kopytem wskazał ładną klacz koloru czekolady z czarną grzywą w żółtym hełmie i takowej kamizelce, która stała przy konsoli. Widząc że patrzymy w jej stronę, pomachała nam przyjaźnie – Dobra. Wdziejcie ciuszki i do roboty. Po około dwóch minutach byliśmy gotowi, jedynie Riff wiercił się nieco. Gdy już mieliśmy wejść do śluzy, Riff wypalił. - E, czekajcie sekundkę. Zdziwienie na naszych twarzach, gdy na niego patrzyliśmy nie wymagało komentarza. Mój przyjaciel odchylił fragment kombinezonu i zaczął grzebać zębami jakby czegoś szukał. Istotnie, po paru sekundach wyciągnął... coś i wypluł to na kopyto. Była to plakietka, którą gniewnie wyrzucił za siebie. - Teraz możemy iść. W momencie, gdy to powiedział, ubrał pełny hełm i podciągnął pas techniczny. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, które miało ten sam odcień szarości co ściany na korytarzach. Pomieszczenie było zbudowane na planie kwadratu i miało wysokość dwupiętrowego budynku. Było także połączone wąskimi przejściami z pięcioma identycznie wyglądającymi pomieszczeniami. Przed nami stał wielki cylindryczny obiekt, dwa razy większy od "Marii", gdzieś na innym kontynęcie. Nie pamiętam już na jakim, ale czytałem o tym w książce. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Pranka. - Rozszczelnił się gdzieś tu. Prank obszedł reaktor, a w jednym miejscu jego Pip-Pon tykał z częstotliwością jednego tyknięcia na sekundę. - Zabójczo! Komentarz Riffa był bardzo nie na miejscu, bo jeden zły ruch z naszej lub Atom strony i wszyscy bylibyśmy tylko pyłkiem. - To tu. Zakomunikował Prank, a pod przyciemnianą szybką hełmu, można było dostrzec niewyraźny uśmiech. On się nie cieszył z tego powodu... on po prostu kochał tę robotę. Wszystkie 3 części zostaną zamknięte w jednym pliku PDF. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki